Unwanted Invisibility
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: We all know Eden McCain died after confronting Sylar. This is my take on what could have happed if she'd been a ghost and continued watching over Mohinder who's taking care of Molly! The twist? Molly can see, hear, and talk to Eden but Mohinder can't. Please check out and review! Rated T because I think this could go anywhere, if needed it may have to be changed later.
1. Chapter 1- Nightmares

_**Authors note:**__Ok everyone, this is the first story I've decided is decent enough in writing to publish on here. I'm new to writing fanfiction and haven't really liked anything enough to put it out there. But hey, got to start somewhere, right? So PLEASE comment your thoughts! _

_I do not own anything, all rights go to those who own them. I'm just a really big fan of the show and characters._

He peeked into Molly's room and signed, relieved that her nightmares had apparently stopped. They had seemingly disappeared out of the blue one day and he was glad for it. Satisfied that she was alright and asleep in bed, he carefully closed her door and tiredly shuffled back into his own room.

What he didn't know was the reason her nightmares appeared to be gone. It was not because of something, but rather someone he could no longer see. She watched over him and Molly now that she was no longer alive. She had not met Molly when she was alive, but after Mohinder had become her legal guardian. She loved the sweet little girl, who was the only one who could see her right now, like the daughter she never had.

She became very connected in a way that she knew when Molly was in any kind of pain, discomfort, emergency, or whenever she needed protection, guidance or comfort of any kind. So as soon as she felt the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach she knew Molly needed her and rushed through the door to her side.

"Molly," she said quietly, "Molly, wake up sweetie. It's just a bad dream." Reaching out she shook the little girl gently by materializing her fingertips best she could. "Molly," she tried again as she tucked some hair out of the little girls face."

"Mhhmmmh." Came the slurred response, "You're safe Molly, I'll be right here so you can go back to sleep. It was just a bad dream, it can't hurt you sweetie. You'll be alright." She said trying to soothe the girl by brushing her hair along the side of her head.

Molly looked up at her, eyes full of gratitude and drooping from lack of sleep. As she sat next to the small girl and stroking her hair, she begun to softly sing a lullaby that she learned from watching Mohinder take care of her. Soon the she was fast asleep.

Since Molly was alright again, she got up and went out to the couch to lay down. For the first time in a while, she actually felt tired. She decided it must have been from the effort to materialize herself. Not long after laying down, her eyes closed shut and she fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Gunshots

_**Author's note: Okay, so I haven't updated this story since I posted, but I'm not sure how well I've done in writing it. I'm always imagining new scenarios for these characters. But I think I should at least post what I've written for it so far. So here goes I guess. Oh and I guess I didn't say anything last chapter, but if you didn't understand she could materialize little bits like her fingertips. Just like in the movie Ghost.**_

_**Reviews always welcome!**_

_**All rights to those who rightfully own them! **___

It was early when Molly woke up, she had set a quiet alarm so she could wake up and ask her friend to help her make breakfast for Mohinder.

"Ms.M?" she whispered, "Ms.M?"

"Yes Molly?" she inquired, surely there was no trouble, she would have sensed it. Furrowing her brow, she took in the little girls appearance. Her hair still in her braids from the night before, though a little messier, fluffy slippers and rumpled pink flowered pjs.

"Help me make breakfast for Mohinder Ms.M?" she asked in a whisper, with an adorable smile on her face, eyes hopeful that she'd say yes. A smile spread across her face from relief that all was well and Molly was just such a thoughtful and sweet girl. "Alright," she whispered back, "but we have to be very quiet and careful. Alright?"

The small girl nodded, her grin getting bigger if possible. She was trying to contain her giggles of excitement as they tip-toed into the small kitchen. "What are we making head chef Molly?" she whispered, already knowing that would make her feel good, and in charge- something she was sure the young girl didn't feel very often. Molly beamed up at her, "Muffins!" she replied, her grin unwavering.

"Well then," she started, "We'd better get started right away. Wouldn't want him to wake up and find about the surprise before it's ready, would we?"

Both girls giggled as they got to work, Molly asking her to do so much more because, after all she was still young and in like the fourth grade or something. All of the sudden there was a loud set of gunshots. She immediately put herself in front of Molly the second she heard the first shot ring out. She unknowingly materialized herself without any effort and cried out in pain when the bullets hit her.

"Molly!" Mohinder yelled and dashed into the room, having jolted awake from the shots. He ran to Molly's side and was fussing over her checking for any wounds, "Molly, thank goodness you're alright."

"I'm fine. But my invisible friend isn't. Ms.M jumped in front of me." She was on the verge of tears, afraid for her friend, not realizing that Mohinder couldn't do anything. "Invisible?" he began, "Is Ms.M your imaginary friend?" "No." tears began to trail down her face, "She's right there." Molly cried as she pointed at Eden who lay a few feet away.

He looked over at the girl he had not seen when he rushed into the room and he gasped, "Eden!" he moved over and reached to cradle her face in his hands, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Eden heard his voice calling her name and struggled to pry her eyes open. Slowly her eyes opened, "Mohiner? You can see me?"

She hated how weak she sounded. "Ahhh." She quietly moaned in pain, sqeezing her eyes shut tight again. He laced his fingers through hers and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Molly, get the first aid kit please. It's under the sink." He heard the rushed sound of her footsteps as she ran to get the kit. Quickly she handed him the kit and was about to rush to find the phone. Mohinder realizing this stopped her, "Molly, we can't call for help."

"What? Why not? She needs help Mohinder." Her face was begging him to let her find a way to help her friend.

"Because. Molly she's supposed to be dead. Molly there will be too many questions we can't answer because we don't know the answers and it will put both of you at risk." It pained him to not call for professional help, and he didn't know anyone who could help without asking those questions.

"I'll take good care of Eden. Just go to your room and I'll get you when I'm done helping her."

"But Mohinder." Molly startyed. "No! Molly this isn't something you should be around at your age. This is not up for discussion. Now go, the sooner you go the sooner I'll be done and the sooner you'll be back. Okay?"

After Molly left he pulled up Edens shirt so he could see the wounds on her stomach and set to work on saving the woman he loved.


	3. Chapter 3- Ability Demonstration

_**Author's note: Guess I'm still typing things up. Anyways, I honestly don't know where this came from and is going, as I go if you want to send in suggestions as to where you think this should or could go, I'm all ears to hear your opinions. Anyways, I hope you like it and reviews are always welcome!**_

_**I do not own anything, all rights to those who rightfully own them! **___

After Mohinder had finished stitching Eden up he picked her up as gently as he could and set her on the couch. "How?" he whispered to himself, brushing her hair out of her face. He sighed, knowing he'd probably never find out the truth, and went to fetch Molly.

"Molly," he started as he opened the bedroom door carefully, "She's alright. Just resting on the couch now." Mohinder reached out and she took his hand, he led her out to see Eden.

However when they returned to the room he yanked Molly back behind him. "Hey! What are you doing!" he yelled at none other than Noah Bennett. "Ah, Mohinder." He replied with ease, "Well she was my partner and I want to know just how you've brought her back to life. You see she'd grown very attached to you. She went after Sylar to kill him to avenger you father's death for you. How did you gain her trust and loyalty so quickly? What was so special about you that she was going to against orders and risk her life?" He seemed to be talking to himself out loud as Mohinder hadn't know any of that before.

"I can't answer that. I can tell you what I did do however; I gave her my trust and the benefit of the doubt. Something I'm guessing you never gave her." By this point Mohinder and Noah were staring each other down and Molly had moved to be by Eden's side. "Eden," she whispered quietly, "please wake up! Help us!"

Slowly Eden opened her eyes again, "Molly?" she asked groggily, her vision still fuzzy. "What's going on?"

"Ah, Eden. You're awake. You need to come with me; the Company will be very interested in having you back. Don't bother trying to use your ability, the Haitian is right outside. Come quietly and we won't hurt Dr. Surresh or Molly."

Eden glanced at them, her fear for their well being evident in her eyes. "You'll leave them alone? And won't bring any harm to them?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Mohinders.

"Of coarse, you have my word."

As tenderly and painlessly as she could manage she pushed herself up from the couch to a standing position. "Alright, I'll go." Eden announced trying to appear confident in her choice. Truth is she wasn't sure she could trust anything he said.

"Please," Mohinder interjected as Noah took a hold of Eden's arm at her elbow, "I've only just gotten her back! Let her stay here with us. How would you feel if someone came in and demanded you let give them Claire when you've only just gotten her back? Please Mr. Bennett. You're a decent man, you just need to show it."  
>"I am just doing my job Dr. and that reminds me, they want you on the research team. To help conduct tests, why you'll even be testing abilities to see how far the limitations go." He replied smoothly, not missing a beat as he pulled her arms behind her, causing her to wince, and handcuffing her. Pulling out a roll of duct tape he ripped off a piece and proceeded to place it covering her mouth so she couldn't speak.<p>

"He-mmmpphff.." she protested.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mohinder angrily asked Noah as a team of people came in and started packing up his and Molly's things. "Why, we're simply helping you pack Dr." the way he so calmly spoke made it seem as if he'd done this before. Pretty soon all of their things were loaded on a truck. As soon as the door was closed and it was just Molly, Eden, and him he reached out and gently removed the tape from Eden's mouth. She looked quite angry, and he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes.

"I should have known he was lying. The Haitian wasn't there." She spoke immediately.

"Eden?"

"Yes Mohinder?"

"Why on earth did he put tape over your mouth? What is your ability and why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Umm.." she bit her lip and looked down in shame. "My ability is not really a good thing."

"Well? Tell me Eden, please." He said when she hesitated again.

Suddenly they hit a bump and stopped, they could hear the doors slamming indicating their trip was over. "Why don't I just show you."

Using 'the voice' ,as she referred to it, she told the man who opened the door to uncuff her and he did without hesitation. "Now give me your gun." She said after they hopped out. "Get in the van," she said letting it point at the ground. After the man and his partner sat down, she decided to simply have them go to sleep which she voiced. "You need to sleep. Go to sleep." The men immediately collapsed on their benches.

Mohinder and Molly were gaping t her. "How did you… What did you… What just…" he stuttered, trying to form a coherent question.

"I was going to tell you, when you got back and after I delt with Sylar. He killed your father and I was going to avenge him for you. Um.." she trailed off before continuing again, watching Mohinder's face. Somehow he could tell she was worried about rejection once he knew what it was, and more about her past that was connected to it. "My ability, it's not a good one. It has a addictive lure to it, to be able to always take what you want and never have to return.

"Is that what happened to you? You became addicted to your power?" Molly asked.

"Yes. I did some pretty bad things because of it."

"Eden. What is it?" Mohinder was beginning to become impatient, he'd waited for so long for some answers about what happened to her.

"I have the ability of persuasion."


End file.
